


Ты моё безумие

by crystal__crystal



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal__crystal/pseuds/crystal__crystal
Summary: Сборник драбблов.





	1. Chapter 1

Он его не бросит. Ведь Питер Паркер никогда не бросает. Ведь этот мальчишка герой, выбешивающий внутренние голоса Уэйда, но не самого наемника.

{Мы могли бы не церемониться с ним.}

[Ой, да заткнись ты. Милота ж такая.]

{Сарказм? }

[Он самый.]

— Оба заткнулись! — бурчит Уилсон.

Питер уже не вздрагивает от этого, а лишь как-то загадочно улыбается. И эта чертова улыбка, странный блеск в глазах не делают наемника более сумасшедшим, а наоборот — парень возвращает его в прошлое, где безумие и рак ещё не разъели его мозг, где от вида Уэйда никто не шарахался. Паучок смотрит словно сквозь всю эту оболочку, проводя подушечками пальцев по поврежденной коже.

— О чем они говорят? Ты никогда не рассказываешь, а мне интересно, — жалуется Паркер, не сводя глаз с губ Уэйда, потому что так проще, чем смотреть в глаза, отражающие внутреннюю борьбу. Но кроме этой борьбы в ней был и океан надежды, щемящей нежности и капелька безумия, как вишенка на торте.

Питер не может сказать, что не любит Уэйда. Но и признаться в этом самому себе тоже не способен. Поэтому после каждой ночи он убегает, как сильно наемник не хотел бы его удержать, потому что думает, что в следующий раз Паркер просто не придёт, посчитав, что хватит с него безумия в этой жизни.

— Да, хуйню какую-то несут, забей. В этот раз ты не принёс тако. Мы в печали и расстройстве. Теперь с тебя хорошее настроение, тако и жаркий секс, — заявляет Уилсон, возводя палец в потолок и уже предвкушая предстоящую ночь, стараясь при этом не думать, что проснётся уже в холодной постели совершенно один.

— У них закончился острый соус, а ты же сам говорил, что любишь только его, — пальцы скользят от щеки к линии челюсти. И лишь эти прикосновения ещё не дают Дэдпулу впасть в окончательное и бесповоротное безумие, которое поселилось в каждой клеточке его тела.

— Ты же не мой глюк, да? Потому что иначе я буду палить себе в голову до тех пор, пока ты не станешь реальным. И поебать, что это не поможет.

Питер заливисто смеётся, чуть откинув голову, и этот смех заставляет Уэйда улыбнуться ещё шире.

— А кто тогда все это время приносил тебе тако и Колу? Даже не думай, что отделаешься от меня так просто, Уилсон! — шутливо грозит Паркер.

— Тогда, может, останешься хотя бы сегодня? Нам бы о-о-очень хотелось видеть утром сонного и растрепанного Паучка у себя под боком. Готовы поспорить, что ты будешь тихо постанывать, если мы разбудим тебя поцелуями.

[Фу. Сопли. Буэээ!]

{Меня, блять, сейчас стошнит.}

[И хватит говорить, что это сделаем МЫ. Это сделаешь ТЫ, а мы просто поблюем в сторонке.]

{Неужели он способен говорить умные вещи? }

[Иди ты на хуй.]

{А, нет, показалось.}

— Снова они буянят и устраивают разборки? — Паучок понимает все это по чуть помутневшему взгляду.

— Забудь об этих уебках. Ты будешь до-о-олго и тща-а-ательно отрабатывать свою оплошность.

Про вопрос Уилсон уже забыл, не надеясь получить ответа, однако Питер уже решает — первой пары всё равно нет.

— О-о-о, я только за, — лёгкая и почти невинная улыбка сменяется какой-то хищной ухмылкой и парень опускается на колени, стягивая боксеры (он всё-таки смог уговорить Уилсона не ходить дома в костюме, и теперь им мешало лишь нижнее бельё).

— Как такое невинное личико может скрывать ярого извращенца, а? — он испытывал какое-то восхищение и восторг, каждый раз видя Питера. Ага, мужчина, почти на голову выше и намного шире в плечах, но готов на коленях ползать за парнем, которому, наверное, ещё и двадцати нет. Питер почему-то скрывает свой возраст, хотя Уилсону на него плевать, потому что его чувства взаимны. Хоть раз в жизни. Оказывается, и такое бывает.

Пит сначала медленно проводит языком по стволу от основания к головке, а затем уже полностью берет в рот. Он делает все слегка грубо, как Уэйд и любит, немного царапая зубами чувствительную кожу, расслабляя горло и беря до конца, при этом двигаясь чуть хаотично и без темпа. Уэйд цепляется за стену, за край комода — лишь бы не упасть, потому что колени подгибались. И он не выдерживает даже пары минут, с хриплым стоном оттягивая Питера за волосы и кончая ему на лицо. Парень слизывает с губ солоноватую чуть густую жидкость и спрашивает:

— Я прощён?

— Ну не зна-а-аю. Белый вот говорит, что ты делал это без должного уважения.

{Я молчал, ебанутый.}

— Тогда передай ему, что я могу повторить ещё раз и попытаюсь исправиться. Но уже утром.

— Слышали?! Паучок останется до утра! — парень даже не успевает встать на ноги, а Уилсон уже подхватывает его на руки и несёт на кровать.

Он его не бросит. Ведь Питер Паркер никогда не бросает. Ведь этот мальчишка герой, который спасает наемника от окончательного и бесповоротного безумия.


	2. Chapter 2

— «Моё имя! Моё имя!». Задрал. Нет, Питти, ты понимаешь, как долго я за ним гонялся, а его интересует только то, как я его называю! Псих конченый, — хрипло хохотнул Уилсон и поудобнее обнял Паучка, который вот уже минут десять пытался вырваться.

— Ага, просто возмутительно. А теперь дай мне отредактировать фотографии, у меня сроки, — он снова предпринял попытку отцепить от себя наёмника, но тот обнимал крепко и, казалось, даже не замечал возни парня.

— Снова фотки Паучка? Признаюсь, это лучшие сэлфи, которые я когда-либо видел. Кстати, ты же подписан на мой Инстаграм? У меня там для тебя сюрприз был. Видел же?

— Угу, типа того, — Питер невольно вспомнил видео, где на ещё бьющемся сердце Уэйд ножом вырезал «Питти Паркер — лучше жрицы спермы!». Да, это вгоняло парня в краску, но ещё больше пугало, что любимый забрал сердце какого-то бедняги, но тот его успокоил, что этот орган некогда принадлежал ему. «Успокоил».

— Ладно, я отпущу тебя, но с тем условием, что ночью я получу своё, раз уж сейчас ничего не вышло.

— Мечтай, Уилсон, — парнишка обламывал грозного наёмника раз по десять за день, а если соглашался, то эти ночи отбивали всякое желание спать с кем-либо ещё. — У меня сейчас гора работы, а утром рано вставать. Это ты у нас работаешь пару раз в неделю, а потом отдыхаешь несколько суток, — он выпутался из объятий мужчины и сел за ноутбук.

— Ты можешь не работать, я же говорил уже. Мне за один заказ платят больше, чем тебе в месяц. Соглашайся, Паучок, — вкрадчиво произнес Уэйд, обнимая его со спины и пристраивая голову на макушке.

— Я не собираюсь сидеть у тебя на шее, не думал об этом?

— Думал. Очень долго думал. А потом ты принёс мне покушать, и я отвлекся.

— Напомни, почему я всё ещё здесь? Потому что я мог бы жить в детском саду, и серьезности там было бы больше, — буркнул Паук.

— Потому что ты лю-ю-юбишь меня. Слава Стокгольмскому синдрому! — хихикнул он. Хотя на хихиканье это было мало похоже. Скорее кто-то ржавой арматурой скреб по железному забору.

Питер невольно стал всё вспоминать.

_Мокрый снег летел в лицо и, едва коснувшись кожи, таял, стекая по щекам и носу, подобно слезам. Куртка давно промокла, и Питер жалел, что решил пойти пешком, а не лететь на паутине. Говорила ведь тётя Мэй под куртку надеть ещё и свитер, но парень не послушался, за что и поплатился — он теперь жутко мёрз. Мысли о батарее и горячем кофе напрочь отбили у него паучьи инстинкты и он не заметил тени, мелькнувшей на крыше здания, мимо которого он проходил._

_Песни заглушали всё, кроме своих собственных мыслей, и Паркер даже совсем тихо, уткнувшись губами в «молнию», подпевал Драконам* и Пилотам**. Только вот одну песню он так и не дослушал в тот вечер — его кто-то схватил, надев на голову мешок и скручивая руки за спиной. Паутиной не воспользоваться, и у Питера начиналась паника. Кричать было бесполезно, потому что рот предусмотрительно закрыли рукой. Страх обволакивал всю его сущность._

_«Так, меня всего лишь связали. Значит, я нужен живым. Тише, Питер. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, » — это совсем немного успокаивало._

_Его куда-то несли, что-то насвистывая и изредка лапая за зад. Ладно, не так уж изредка. На плече было относительно удобно, но это было, пожалуй, единственным плюсом. А говорить он все ещё не мог, потому что на смену ладони пришёл кляп. Точнее просто кусок ткани. Питер пытался сориентироваться в пространстве, но после второго поворота уже не знал, где он находится. И почему в это время в спальном районе нет прохожих, которые могли бы поднять тревогу?! Вдруг он услышал какую-то возню, а потом понял, что они зашли в дом._

_«Пахнет блинчиками. Ну не может же плохой человек жить в доме, где пахнет блинчиками, » — от паники в его голову пробирались разные бредовые мысли._

_— Вот ты и дома, Спа-а-айди, — пропел хриплый голос._

_Неизвестный опустил его то ли на кровать, то ли на диван и наконец снял мешок. Питер не закричал только из-за кляпа во рту. Вся кожа мужчины была в струпьях и язвах. Но, видимо, глаза говорили намного больше, чем крик, потому что похититель как-то нехорошо усмехнулся._

_— Неужели я не красавец? Обижаешь, Паучишка. Тебе, наверное, интересно, зачем я тебя выкрал. Правильнее было бы сказать «одолжил у общества», но возвращать я тебя им не собираюсь. Так во-о-от. Летаешь ты себе, значит, между небоскрёбами, сверкаешь аппетитной попкой в лосинках. Это же лосины, да? Мы с Желтым долго предполагали и остановились на этом варианте. Ты нам понравился, парень, и мы всегда получаем то, что хотим. Ну, чего ты молчишь? — с каким-то странным энтузиазмом. — А, носочек мешает. Давай его сюда, он ещё новый. Вот видишь, мне ничего для тебя не жалко! — мужчина вытащил пресловутый носок изо рта Паркера, и первым, что он спросил, было «вы меня не убьёте?»_

_— А зачем нам тебя убивать, глупышка? Мы будем тебя любить. До са-а-амой смерти._

_{Надеюсь, он умеет готовить тосты. Мы же любим тосты.}_

_— Тут у Жёлтого вопрос. Ты тосты готовить умеешь?_

_— Так. Что тут вообще, блин, происходит?! Я ничего не знаю, а если бы и знал, то не сдал бы своих. Так что отпустите! — Питер всё же пришёл в движение и попытался разорвать веревки, при этом извиваясь._

_— Ох, ты бы так не выгибался, Паучок, — он чувствовал в низу живота сладкую тяжесть, которая вот-вот готова была перерасти в возбуждение от вида парня, кусающего нижнюю губу и выгибаясь так, что можно было за сомневаться в существовании у него позвоночника._

_— Кто вы? — он понял, что узлы слишком крепкие, и самому развязать их не получится._

_— А мне нравится, как ты обращаешься ко мне. Продолжай в том же духе. Зови меня Уэйдом. Можно Психом, но Белому это прозвище не по душе._

_— Отпустите. Меня дома тётя ждёт, — пробормотал Паркер. От его уверенности и способности подстебать кого угодно не осталось и следа._

_— Ну, ей придётся очень долго тебя ждать. Потому что отпускать тебя я не намерен, Паучок, — Уэйд провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе парня. — Если попытаешься сбежать, то мои катаны совершенно случайно отфигачат твои стройненькие ножки. Понял, Спайди?_

_Паркер медленно кивнул. От ужаса он не знал, что делать, и следующие пару дней вообще боялся дышать. Количество оружия в доме мужчины пугало до чертиков, хотя сам по себе он был весёлый и шутил через слово, но сквозь эту оболочку сквозила тоска. Однажды, спустя, наверное, неделю, он прошептал Питеру:  
— Как же я устал быть один._

_Парню стало жаль Уэйда. Гребаная доброта и тяга к помощи. Ведь по сути, кроме похищения Паркера, он не сделал ничего плохого. Так думал Паук на тот момент. Не убивает и не пытает. Просто общается и старается ежеминутно обнять. И спустя месяц или два Питер даже привык к этому всему. Осмелел, стал общаться непринужденнее. Тёте он написал, что решил повидать свет и уехал._

_Но всё это не без попыток бегства, конечно. Иначе это был бы не Питер Паркер. Он понял, что жить так дальше вряд ли сможет, но при побеге не рассчитал время, и Уэйд пришёл раньше. Дальше последовали колкие фразы, привязка к батарее (предупреждающий выстрел, так сказать, потому что ноги Паркеру он отрезать пока не хотел) и пару ударов, нанесённые в порыве безумия и… страха Дэдпула, что Спайди покинет его. Парень предпринимал попытки высвободиться, но узлы наёмник делал крепкие, и он лишь натёр запястья до крови. Привычка привычкой, но всю жизнь пробыть взаперти ему не хотелось. Спустя время наёмник будет выпускать Паучка, когда будет уверен, что он его не бросит, но пока…_

_Под Рождество Уэйд притащился домой пьяный в сопли и поведал душераздирающую историю своей жизни. После этого Паркер почему-то не смог уйти, пусть это и было до чертиков странно. Только к середине февраля он понял, что влюбился. Влюбился в своего похитителя. Гребаный Стокгольмский синдром._

— Ладно, раз уж нам сегодня ничего не светит, то я хочу сделать блинчики. Помнишь, как в день нашего знакомства?

Питер фыркнул.

— Ты похитил меня прямо посреди улицы.

— Просто я чуял, что нужен тебе.

[Это он нужен нам.]

{Как бы сопливо это ни звучало, но он прав.}

— Я думал, ты хочешь убить меня или расчленить. Мог бы просто подойти и познакомиться, а не связывать и закидывать на плечо.

— Так неинтересно, Питти, так неинтересно.

*Imagine dragons  
**Twenty one pilots


	3. Chapter 3

— Ну дава-а-ай, Питти. Уверен, тебе понравится, — Уэйд даже выпятил нижнюю губу.

[Да сколько можно ломаться? Возьми и просто оттрахай, когда это мы сопли разводили?]

{Впервые согласен с этим ебантяем. Хватит уже. Этот мальчишка слишком много нервов мотает. Взял и нагнул, что такого? }

— ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ ОБА! — умоляющее и в целом невинное выражение лица сменилось на злое. Наемник со всей дури ударил кулаком в стену. Послышался хруст костей и сдавленное шипение Уэйда.

Питти никогда не пугался этого, он всегда обнимал и целовал в висок. Он не делал больно. Он…

— Ну что, ты согласен? — переспросил Уилсон, слизывая с тыльной стороны ладони кровь. Питти не нравится, когда простынь в бурых пятнах.

{Тря-я-япка.}

— Завались, — буркнул Уэйд. — Питти, не молчи. Что ты думаешь о моём предложении? Ты же сам хотел разнообразия.

Ответа не последовало, на уши наёмника давила звенящая тишина. Нет, Питти так с ним не поступит, он ведь знает, как сильно Пул боится тишины, боится, что может последовать за ней.

[Ты просто бесхребетный болван!]

— Вы не заткнетесь, да? — а ещё Питти никогда не был груб с ним. Если Уэйд начинал говорить со своими голосами в голове, то терпеливо ждал, пока тот их заткнет.

— Как же вы меня заебали, — простонал он и уронил голову на край кровати. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы Питти обнял, прошептал что-то успокаивающее, касаясь губами уха, телом передал всю тепло, а взглядом — заботу.

— Ну же, Питти, ответь. Мне не нравится, что ты так долго молчишь, — попросил Уилсон, подняв голову.

Только вот его Питти уже давно нет, и наемник изо дня в день беседует с разлагающимся трупом в красно-синем костюме Человека-Паука.

{Ты его сучка.}

— Ну и что?! Отстань! — он забрался на постель рядом с ним и крепко обнял обмякшее тело. — Спи спокойно, Питти, прости, что чуть не разбудил.


	4. Chapter 4

Питер засыпает во время очередного патруля, потому что совмещать сон, учёбу и работу Человека-Паука у него всё никак не получается. А ещё он вот уже третий раз по непонятным причинам приходит к дому Дэдпула, залезает в его окно и устраивается под боком у наёмника.

Уилсон понимает, что Паучок лунатит, уже через пять минут бессмысленного допроса без ответов и просто относит парня домой, не боясь столкнуться с тётей Мэй или кем-нибудь ещё. Для всех, даже для паучка, они просто друзья. Напарники.

Но не для Уэйда.

И когда Паркер просыпается на его руках, то наёмник его целует, надеясь, что парень примет это за прекрасный сон. Только вот Питер влепляет мужчине пощёчину и на паутине улетает домой, чтобы ещё несколько раз во сне вернуться, а через полгода признать, что даже самый лучший сон не так окрыляет, как губы Уэйда на его губах во время утреннего поцелуя, действующего на тело и разум Паучка лучше кофе.


	5. Chapter 5

Ванессе никогда не понять, что чувствовал Питер в тот момент. Она потеряла его лишь раз, а подросток гребаную тысячу. 

Собирая Уэйда буквально по частям после каждого задания, Паркер мысленно материл его, но не останавливался. Это Уэйд. Его Уэйд. Не мог же он оставить его валяться с раздробленным черепом в переулке, хотя очень хотел. 

С каждой смертью этого брызжущего черным и пошловатым юмором наёмника часть души Питера умирала вместе с ним. Не так-то легко видеть, как из любимого утекает жизнь. Снова и снова. Парень уже не знает, кто из них двоих больший мазохист: Дэдпул с его безбашенностью и ежедневными попытками суицида или Паучок, терпящий всё это и не представляющий жизни без тёплых объятий мужчины, без его ярко-голубых глаз, без шершавых губ, целующих так неистово, когда он засыпал и просыпался. 

Парень дотащил его на матрас, который давно стал красным от крови и использовался лишь в этих целях. Уэйд перед каждым заданием просил в случае чего укладывать его туда и уходить. Только вот Питер никогда не слушал. Садился рядом и жадно наблюдал, как срастаются кости, заживают раны. И первый вдох Уилсона был для него лучшим подарком, какой тот только мог сделать для своего Питти. 

Питер снова устраивал разнос, корил наёмника за безрассудность, а мужчина лишь улыбался, крепко обнимал парнишку и обещал больше так не делать, сцеловывая слезы со щек. Для них это давно стало своего рода ритуалом, которым они так дорожили и которого они так боялись. 

Наверное, Питер всё же был мазохистом, потому что он никогда не отказался бы от того, что терял Уэйда гребаную тысячу раз и столько же получал обратно.


	6. Chapter 6

Питер Паркер вот уже вторую неделю каждый вечер зубрил злосчастную химию. Пятёрка-то по контрольной нужна. Его совершенно не заботило, что за окном идет снег, детишки лепят снеговиков, парочки ходят за ручку и пьют глинтвейн, изредка целуясь под омелой, и что Новый Год настанет практически через пару часов. Да, пусть у них и были каникулы, но он решил перестраховаться и выучить все сразу, пока есть свободное время. Даже праздник не был уважительной причиной, чтобы расслабиться. Тётушка Мэй ушла отмечать праздник с подругой, предложив Питеру пойти с ними, но парень отказался. Женщина поцеловала его в макушку, сказала, что гордится таким умным и ответственным племянником, и ушла, оставив ему гору салатов. Гирлянда на ёлке только отвлекала и раздражала, поэтому парень выключил её, окончательно заглушив атмосферу праздника.

Уэйд Уилсон в этот вечер отменил все заказы, забрался под импровизированную ёлку из оружия, украшенную мишурой и дождиком, и поедал мандарины в колпаке Санты. Примерно на десятом по счету оранжевом цитрусе его озарило. _А как там Паучок поживает?_ Чуть ли не взвизгнув от гениальности своей мысли, он подскочил и стал натягивать костюм Дэдпула. Но потом на него снизошло еще одно озарение. И правда праздник для наёмника!

_Костюм Санты. Нам необходим костюм Санты. О! И непременно подарок для Питти. Что-нибудь, что будет напоминать о нас. Да, ты гений, Уилсон! Гений, гений, гений!_

Костюма мужчина не снял, а лишь довершил его мешком, накладной бородой и уже имевшейся шапочкой. Покрутившись перед зеркалом, оценив свой вид, он довольно хмыкнул и послал своему отражению воздушный поцелуй. Парнишка будет доволен.

***

— Какого хрена, Уилсон?! — химия проела ему весь мозг, и Питер был жутко раздражен. — Захожу я, значит, на кухню, а из холодильника уже твой зад торчит! — он скрестил руки на груди.

— Тебе он не нравится? Ребят, ему не нравится наша попка! Предлагаю отхуячить её. Нет-нет, не попросить Питти оттрахать нас (хотя мне этот вариант начинает нравиться), а катаной убрать. Нет? Не, ну почему? Новая ж потом появится. Может, заебеннее будет.

Питер знал о голосах в голове наёмника, но до сих пор немного пугался этого.

— Так, забирай любой салат и проваливай. С Новым Годом, кстати.

— Ну не-е-ет, у нас для Паучка есть подарок. Самый-самый лучший! — Уэйд довольно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, валяй, — Паркер вздохнул и сел на стул, ожидая, что сейчас мужчина подарит ему гранату или чью-нибудь почку.

Но он удивил.

Уилсон взял прифигевшего парня на руки, положил на диван, а потом стал возиться с телеком. Поставив на загрузку пока неизвестный Питеру фильм, он достал из мешка Пепси, два пакета попкорна и уселся рядом с парнем, протянув ему попкорн и налив газировку в два стакана.

— Раз Питти не собирается устраивать Новый год, то это сделает неподражаемый Дэдпул. А ёлка чего не горит? — он быстренько включил гирлянду и снова плюхнулся на диван, включая фильм.

— Один дома? Чувак, мне надо химию учить, если хочу потом в медицинский университет попасть, — Паркер поднялся с дивана, но наёмник ухватил его за край футболки и потянул на себя, усадив на колени.

— Сначала фильм с Сантой, а потом всё, что захочешь. И раз ты согласился не сразу, то должен будешь смотреть на Кевина, сидя на моих коленях, понял?

— А ты снимешь маску и бороду, — он уже смирился с тем, что Дэдпул не даст учить ему химию.

Пару секунд подумав, он кивнул.

— Только не кричи.

— А от радости можно?

— От радости можно.

Увиденное заставило Питера вздрогнуть, но он и звука не издал.

— Это… Это мутация тебя так? — он осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щеке.

— Красавец же, — хмыкнул мужчина и перевел свой взгляд на экран.

— Салат будешь, красавец? — Питти чуть улыбнулся.

— Только если ты меня им покормишь.

— Фигушки, — фыркнул парень.

— Тогда не буду, — он крепко обнял Паркера, поглаживая его по спине. Парень даже не сопротивлялся, чувствуя себя уютно, что несказанно радовало наёмника.

Это действительно оказался самый лучший и запоминающийся подарок, который Уэйд только мог ему сделать. _С Новым Годом, Питер Паркер!_


	7. Chapter 7

— ДА ТЫ МЕНЯ ЗАЕБАЛ! — в стену отправились ещё три пули, а четвёртая — в потолок. Питер на это никак не реагировал, продолжая читать книгу.

— Не кричи, это всего лишь кашель. Ну подумаешь, приболел. Скоро пройдёт. Пей таблетки и не вылезай из-под одеяла.

— Тебе легко говорить, Питти. Мне кажется, я пресс себе ещё сильнее накачал из-за кашля, — пожаловался мужчина, отбрасывая пистолет в сторону. Пули все равно закончились.

Паркер закатил глаза, пробормотав себе что-то под нос. Кажется, «ребёнок, блин». У наёмника даже температуры не было, лишь небольшой кашель и насморк, а трагедию разводил неимоверную. И так, между прочим, каждый раз. Стоило Уилсону один раз чихнуть, как он тут же вешался на шею Паучка, слабым-слабым голосом шепча, что всё оружие он оставляет ему и что очень сильно любит парня.

— Ну полечи-и-и меня, — он буквально лег на книгу.

— Я тебе уже дал лекарство, принёс чай, укутал в тёплый плед, надел на тебя носки, спел колыбельную, рассказал две сказки, а ты продолжаешь строить из себя великомученика. Это всего лишь простуда, Уэйд, от неё не умирают, — его терпение уже было на исходе.

— Ты плохой, — Уэйд отвернулся, обиженно засопев, и снова закашлялся. В следующий момент комната снова наполнилась матом, известным и неизвестным остальному человечеству.

— Ну ладно, хорошо, что ты хочешь? — долго сердиться на это чудо он не мог.

Наёмник тут же развернулся к нему, лукаво улыбаясь и шмыгая носом.

— Тысяча лечебных поцелуев для Уэйда-младшего.

— А тысяча лечебных подзатыльников для головы Уэйда-старшего куда действеннее, я слышал.


	8. Chapter 8

Питер ни за что на свете не собирался идти с Уэйдом в этот клуб, но когда наёмник пригрозил, что тогда просто перебьёт там всех, то пришлось согласиться. С выбором одежды он не заморачивался, так что надел серую толстовку с какой-то выцветшей надписью и джинсы. Под всей этой одеждой, разумеется, костюм Человека-Паука.  
Они шли по улице, Уилсон трепался то об оружии, то о девушках, с которыми он переспал на этой неделе. Питер не слушал. Он размышлял, каким образом будет тащить пьяного мужчину домой, и старался наступать только на сухие опавшие листья, чтобы услышать хруст. Это было своего рода традицией осенних прогулок.  
Ветер, конечно же, оказался пронизывающим, пробирающим до костей и уносящим душу прочь из тела, и парень ругал себя за то, что не надел что-нибудь потеплее. А вот наёмнику, кажется, на погоду было плевать. Он замечал лишь самого себя и немножечко — Питера.

— Хэй! Паучишка! Ты нас не слушаешь! Мы тут с Жёлтым рассуждали, кто лучше стонал в ту ночь, — при этом Дэдпул не забыл закинуть руку на плечо юноши, который только закатил глаза.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня это не интересует. Я бы предпочёл дома посидеть.  
На его слова Уэйд только хмыкнул и продолжил бессмысленный монолог, так и не убрав руку.

Сам Уилсон никогда не называл квартирку, которую они снимали вместе, домом. Мужчина приходил под утро, наводил невообразимый кавардак под недовольное сопение паренька и заваливался спать, совершенно не заботясь, что окровавленные катаны валяются на диване, пистолеты в холодильнике, а винтовка прислонена к стенке душевой кабины. Изнутри. Оружие могло обнаружиться даже в духовке. Питера это выводило из себя. Он каждый раз исправно возвращал всё на свои места, а Уэйд этого даже не замечал, будто всё как-то само пряталось в тайник. Про ещё один тайник с наркотиками студенту было лучше не знать. После каждого вечера, проведённого вдвоём у телика (Уэйд как всегда нёс всякий безумный бред, а парень молчал или ворчал) он просто вкалывал себе приличную дозу и впадал в беспамятство. Каждый раз его воспалённый мозг подкидывал ему сцены с обнажённым соседом по квартире. Правда, не всегда всё было эротично. Пару раз в его глюках парёнек был изрезан катанами или наполнен свинцовыми пулями. После этого наёмник обычно пропадал на пару дней, убивая всех без разбору и крича своим голосам в голове, что не влюблён. Об этом никто не знал. Да и Питер знал о его безумии, так что старался не придавать этим выходкам значения. Каждый раз скандалил, конечно, по этому поводу, потому что это противоречило всем нормам поведения, но Уэйд не слушал. И его безалаберность в один день просто пробудила вулкан под названием «терпение Питера Паркера».  
\- Грёбаный Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон! Мне надоело убирать твои вещи, разбросанные по дому! Надоели твои утренние приходы, когда ты возвращаешься пьяный в стельку! Надоело! — он запустил в него сковородку. Не убьёт, но хоть полегчает.  
Только вот наёмник даже в нетрезвом состоянии смог увернуться и заплетающимся языком послать:  
— Иди ты на хуй! Желательно, на мой. А то голосовые связки впустую работают! — затем показал средний палец и заперся в своей комнате. После обозрения разъярённого соседа ему нужна была доза. Теперь появился новый материал для фантазий.  
Но вскоре они всё же помирились. Хотя подколы и беззлобные ссылки в разные удивительные места никуда не делись. Если утро началось с отборного мата мужчины, то всё в порядке, он в хорошем настроении. Постепенно Питер к этому привык. Даже бардак, который Уилсона не волновал, потому что он считал квартиру лишь помещением для сна и хранения некоторых вещей, перестал казаться ему ужасным и непростительным грехом.

— Вот мы и пришли, паинька, — ухмыльнулся Уилсон, сказал пару слов вышибале под два метра ростом, и они без проблем прошли. — Травку у того парня не бери, водку не заказывай, а то потом блевать неделю будешь. И если девушка скажет, что её зовут Кэсси, то беги. Ну, удачно отдохнуть, — он похлопал его по плечу и растворился в толпе.  
Громкая музыка и светомузыка дезориентировали Питера, и он пару минут не мог понять, куда ему лучше пойти. Конечно, хотелось домой, но оставлять Уэйда одного он не собирался. В итоге он начал двигаться в сторону бара, хотя его постоянно буквально сносила толпа, и пара девушек пытались утащить его в туалет, но Паркер непреклонно двигался по назначенному курсу. Музыка била ему по ушам, а неон раздражал. Наверное, нужно было надраться в стельку, чтобы всё это стало привлекательным. Проверять юноша это не собирался.  
Он заказал колу и сел на ядовито-зелёного цвета диванчик в углу. Настроения для веселья не было. Паучок пару раз вежливо отказал девушкам и принялся наблюдать за толпой, параллельно взглядом выискивая Уэйда, который в это время сидел с какой-то девушкой на такого же цвета диванчике, но в другом конце зала, и раскуривал с ней один косяк на двоих. Сухие губы скользили по её шее, спускаясь к ключицам. Веки были опущены и не выдавали зрачки, которые затопили радужки. Голубые глаза теперь казались чёрными. Девушка что-то шептала и тихо смеялась.  
Когда к Питеру начали подкатывать парни, которые заметили, что он отшивает девушек, и подумали, что тот гей, то он поднялся на ноги и стал искать наёмника. К тому времени тот был обдолбан и пьян. Паркер практически за шкирку оттащил его от бара и повёл на улицу, чуя резкий запах от мужчины. Сначала списал всё на новый дезодорант, но когда они вышли из клуба, то всё понял. У Уэйда был неосмысленный взгляд, и казалось, что тот витает в облаках.  
— Уилсон, ты что, накурился? — его возмущению не было предела.  
— Паучи-и-ишка. Смотри, какие звёзды, — он глуповато улыбнулся. Питер поднял голову. На небе не было ни единой звёздочки.  
— Пове-е-ерил! — Дэдпул заржал и пошатнулся, чуть не упав в лужу. Паркеру пришлось подхватить его и потащить домой. Дороги были практически пустыми.  
— Пока ты не сможешь ясно мыслить, то даже не смей мне хоть что-нибудь говорить, — пробурчал он, таща его за рукав кожанки.  
— Да ла-а-адно тебе. Это же так, цветочки. Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь из своего запаса дам? Там ещё на пару вечеров хватит.  
Сначала Паучок думал о том, как сильно его бесит, что наёмник растягивает гласные, но новость о наркомании добила его.  
— Так ты ещё и… — слов у него сначала не нашлось. — ТЫ ПРИДУРОК, УЭЙД! ПОЛНЕЙШИЙ ИДИОТ! НАДОЕЛО ВЫТАСКИВАТЬ ТЕБЯ ИЗ ДЕРЬМА.  
— Вообще-то это весело.  
Он не довёл его до дома и бросил по дороге. Теперь ветер не казался ему таким холодным. Безумный, почти истеричный смех Дэдпула, который бежал ему вдогонку, ещё сильнее леденил душу.  
Собрав вещи, юноша больше не появлялся в квартире, которую запросто можно было бы назвать складом с оружием и наркотой.

***

Музыка была просто офигительной. Неон — не менее классный. Толпа затягивала его под шёпот танцующих тел. В голове туман, но когда Питер увидел Уэйда через полгода после их ссоры на том самом диванчике, на котором бывший Человек-Паук когда-то потягивал колу, то в голове что-то проясняется. Он сел рядом, отобрал косяк и прошептал в губы, заглядывая в глаза расслабленному Уилсону, который приобнял его за талию:  
— Ты прав, это весело.

Безумие оказалось заразным.


	9. Chapter 9

Уилсон был возмущен до глубины души. В мире не хватило бы виски, чтобы унять ярость в его груди. Злость затопила его полностью, и наемнику пришлось пару раз ударить по столу до его треска, чтобы эмоции не выплеснулись на Питера.

— Как это мы не назовём нашу дочь Леей?! Ты хоть понимаешь, какое для меня это имеет значение, а? — он скрестил руки на груди.

Паркера эта сценка не впечатлила. Он продолжил пить чай, поглаживая живот и разглядывая новые трещины на столе. Только когда Уэйд умолк, он ответил:  
— Потому что это несерьёзно. Я согласился назвать нашего первенца Люком, но дочь мы назовём Терезой. Точка.

— Ну Питер! Это ведь…

— Никаких «это ведь», Уилсон, — раздражённо бросил парень. Ему иногда казалось, что Уэйд тоже ребёнок. — Вот какие у тебя первые ассоциации с принцессой Леей. Правильно! Девушка в золотом бикини. Я бы не хотел, чтобы наша дочь вызывала подобные картинки в голове у других извращенцев.

Мужчина насупился, выпятив нижнюю губу. Питер как всегда был прав. Это бесило даже Жёлтого и Белого. В этот момент они подкидывали ему новые идейки, но все почему-то оказались именами порноактрис. Однако мысль, что какой-то парень будет трогать его дочь, ему не прельщала. Он уже мысленно стал выбирать дробовики, из которых будет отстреливать её парней.

Человек-Паук заметил, что наемник в голове уже построил какие-то лишь ему понятные логические цепочки. Это его не порадовало. Но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Уилсон закричал на всю кухню:  
— Да вообще охуели! Глаза им повыдавливать! Раздевать Терри взглядом да ещё и так нагло! — его мечтания явно зашли слишком далеко. Однако Питер улыбнулся от милого сокращения имени ещё нерождённой дочери.

— Успокойся, милый, никто на неё не смотрит, кроме тебя, — парень взял его ладонь и положил на округлившийся живот, поглаживая покрытую шрамами кожу. — Видишь, она в полной безопасности.

— Но я всё равно буду звать её принцессой, — буркнул Уилсон, тут же расплываясь в мечтательной улыбке.

— Хорошо, мой король.


	10. Chapter 10

Да кем он себя возомнил? Богом? Ангелом?

Что бы там ни было, Уэйд в них не верил. Он верил в свою силу, юмор и охуенную задницу. А этот парень просто пришёл, улыбнулся и стал ёбанным центром вселенной. Засранец. Кто ему позволил так смеяться, так выгибаться, так задорно сверкать глазами? Какого хрена он каждый раз готов жертвовать своей жизнью ради этого вшивого, давно сгнившего города? Нахуя скачет по крышам, светя своей прелестной пятой точкой, и спасает старушек? Знает ведь, что везде не успеет, а всё равно старается.

Гребаный ангел.

Гребаный идеальный ангел.

Такого малыша приятно совратить и этим самым заказать ему дорогу в ад.

Но Дэдпул не может.

Впервые ему хочется просто укрыть кого-то от всего этого жестокого и безнадёжного мира. Завернуть в плед, дать шоколадку и включить мультики.

Он ведь не трогает детей.

Плевать, что Паучку двадцать один. Его улыбка по-детски яркая, глаза сверкают, даря тепло каждой израненной клеточек Уилсона. За это мужчина считал Питти ещё большим психом, чем он сам. Разумеется, это ему нравилось.

Питер был настолько светлым, настолько по-блядски открытым, что Уэйд всё больше убеждался: он не возомнил себя ни богом, ни ангелом — он и есть божество, пусть даже и не подозревает об этом.


	11. Chapter 11

Уэйду семь, когда родители приводят маленького пятилетнего мальчика в дом и говорят, что это его братик, Питер. Он очень молчалив, почти ни с кем не разговаривает, от него, кроме тихого "спасибо", редко можно что-то услышать. Уилсона это немного раздражает, хотя он и сам был в детском доме, знает, что там порой приходится несладко, но ведь теперь-то у мальчишки есть заботливые родители. И Уэйд. Пакостить этому маленькому оленёнку, как он прозвал Питера, не хотелось. Слишком уж хрупким и доверчивым малец казался. Поэтому новоиспечённый старший брат решил во что бы то ни стало развеселить Паркера и заставить его улыбаться. Ему это блестяще удаётся.

Уэйду двенадцать, Питеру десять. Он уже не такой замкнутый, у него есть друзья. Почти каждый день после школы мальчик играет со своими многочисленными приятелями, носится с ними по району на роликах или велосипеде и в неприятности старается не лезть (знает, что родителей это расстроит). По вечерам проводит время со старшим братом. Он не по годам умный мальчик и иногда таскает учебники Уэйда, заставляя того улыбаться. Раньше Уилсон терпеть не мог домашнюю работу и всячески отлынивал от неё, но братишка каким-то неведомым ему образом заставляет её делать. Иногда ему даже нравится. Но ещё больше ему греет душу, когда Питер смотрит на него с восторгом и обожанием после победы старшего брата на каком-нибудь конкурсе или за полученную хорошую оценку. Пару вечеров без видеоигр того стоит.

Уэйду шестнадцать, Питеру четырнадцать. У обоих в разгаре переходный возраст. Уилсон всё больше буянит, а его младший брат снова становится замкнутым, у него всё больше секретов от родителей и от брата (что больно бьёт по его самолюбию). Доверия и совместных вечеров всё меньше. Старшему почему-то от этого обидно и он чисто из упрямства отказывается от перемирия, о котором почти умоляют их приёмные родители. Любой разговор теперь - минное поле.

Уэйду двадцать, Питеру восемнадцать. Гормоны поутихли, их связь снова окрепла. Пусть они теперь и живут на разных концах страны из-за учёбы, но регулярно созваниваются. Один внеплановый звонок младшему брату случился, когда Уэйд со своей девушкой смотрел запись какого-то шоу о песнях и танцах и увидел Питера в костюме Рианны из клипа на песню Umbrella. Он тогда сначала поперхнулся пивом, а потом долго смеялся. Но взглядом облизывать каждый сантиметр тела приёмного брата не забывал. Телефонный разговор начался со слов "Ну ты даёшь, братишка!" и закончился словами "Люблю тебя". Для Уилсона это было определённо не то "люблю", которое нужно говорить брату, пусть и сводному. Это "люблю" включало в себя сотню поцелуев каждый день, жарких объятий и миллионы совместных ночей. Думать, что Питер вкладывал в своё "люблю", ему не хотелось.

Уэйду двадцать два, Питеру двадцать. Стоя с ним у алтаря и произнося заветные клятвы, Уилсон знает, что каждая ссора, каждый хмурый день, каждый непонимающий взгляд стоил того, чтобы провести потом с Питером целую жизнь.


	12. Chapter 12

В баре было на удивление мало народу.

Так думал Уэйд, заявившись туда в понедельник, едва часы пробили полдень. Он был с задания. С очень затянувшегося задания. Так что Жёлтый требовал выпивки, а Белый ему поддакивал. Такое было нечасто. Обычно даже при выборе девушки на ночь голоса в голове долго спорят. Представления об идеальных женщинах у них были разные.

Стянув маску и отбросив её на барную стойку, наёмник заметил, что парнишка-бармен и бровью не повёл, увидев человека в странном костюме. Интересно.

— Что будете заказывать? — Питер убрал бокал, который он протирал, и подошёл к клиенту. Знакомый костюм. Знакомая маска. Этот наемник уже не раз лишал его сна, заставляя всю ночь гоняться за ним по городу. Приходить в бар и снимать маску было как-то опрометчиво и глупо. И Питер этому мысленно ухмыльнулся. Может, получится что-нибудь выведать.

— Двойной виски со льдом, — ответил Уилсон, окидывая парня оценивающим взглядом.

[Фигурка ничего такая.]  
{Я б трахнул.}  
[Себя трахни. Видно же, что натурал.]  
{Так даже интереснее.}  
«Заткнулись оба. Сейчас не время. Пожрать бы и спать завалиться. А то этот Паук в трико весь заказ чуть не обломал.»  
[Бу-бу-бу.]

Питер поглядывал на то, как быстро меняются эмоции на лице посетителя, и хотел уже было спросить, всё ли нормально, как мужчина за пару глотков осушил бокал, с характерным стуком поставил его на барную стойку, кинул помятую сотню и ушёл, прихватив маску.

— Чёрт, — тихо сквозь зубы выругался Паркер, ещё не зная, что Уэйд сюда всё же ещё вернётся.

***

Снова была бессонная ночь. Питер буквально спал за стойкой, изредка зевая, прикрыв рот рукой. Посетителей в столь ранний час не было, так что он сделал себе кофе (начальства в это время не было, и он позволил себе маленькую вольность). Едва он сделал желанный глоток, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, как звякнул колокольчик над дверью, извещая, что пришел посетитель. С сожалением убрав чашку и открыв глаза, Паркер натянул дружелюбную улыбку и на автомате произнёс:  
— Добрый день.

До его сонного мозга не сразу дошло, что перед ним снова тот мужчина в красном костюме. Наёмник. Дэдпулом себя зовёт, кажется. В голове возникла идея подлить тому в напиток яда, но супергерой решительно запихнул эту мысль подальше. Он не убивает. Он сдаёт таких психов полиции.

— Двойной виски со льдом, милашка. И твой номер, — привычным движением руки Уэйд снял маску, улыбнулся, вытер окровавленную перчатку о штаны и протянул руку. — Пожмем друг другу лапы в честь того, что были бы не прочь переспать?

— Ещё чего? — фыркнул Паркер, выполняя заказ. — И ты мне столешницу испачкал. Я её только что протёр. Кровь, знаешь ли, может оставить следы, а хлорка закончилась.

— Я уже влюблён. Уэйд. Но можешь звать меня папочкой. Или любовью всей жизни. Или как тебе больше нравится. Но на всякий случай скажу, что те прозвища из Игры Престолов очень милые. Ну, знаешь, когда Кхал и Кхалиси щебетали друг с другом, — он хихикнул и осушил бокал. — Давай ещё.

— Держи, луна моей жизни, — Питер наполнил стакан.

— Всё, я женюсь на тебе, — Уэйд подмигнул, взял маску, снова оставил сотню и покинул бар, послав на прощание воздушный поцелуй. Парнишка ему очень даже понравился.

А Питеру оставалось лишь снова мыть стойку и пытаться понять, что именно только что произошло. Кажется, он теперь знает имя.

***

Такие визиты стали чуть ли не ежедневными. Наёмник неизменно приходил в обед, когда народу практически не было или не было вообще, и вовсю флиртовал с Питером. А в День Святого Валентина подарил открыточку, которую вырезал и разукрасил сам. Тётя Мэй, завидев её прикреплённую к зеркалу загадочно улыбалась, а Паркер краснел, но Валентинку не прятал.

Их встречи стали уже каким-то ритуалом. А однажды Уилсон исчез на целую неделю. Дэдпул тоже не появлялся на улицах ночного Нью-Йорка. Питер не знал, расстраиваться или радоваться. Поспать ему даже в отсутствие наёмника не удавалось — волновался.

Да, он уже сотню раз думал о том, чтобы однажды просто вызвать в бар полицию и попросить арестовать Уэйда. Но прямых доказательств-то нет. К тому же ему мешало это сделать что-то ещё. Какой-то тихий голосок, который нашёптывал ему, что это будет предательством. Они же теперь, вроде как, друзья. Или ему так только кажется? Человек-Паук даже стал аккуратнее в драках с наёмником. А вот Дэдпул его не жалел. Когда однажды Питер предстал пред ним с разбитой губой, Уилсон целый час пытался заставить парня сказать, кто с ним такое сделал. В итоге он буркнул имя парня, с которым у них вечно были разбирательства, и спокойно выдохнул, когда мужчина отстал. Вечером того же дня он узнал, что тот парень теперь в больнице с сотрясением мозга. После этого наёмник как раз-таки пропал.

На восьмой день страдания и переживания прекратились. Уэйд снова заявился в бар, улыбаясь и с порога бросая приветствие:  
— Хорошая погода, Свет очей моих! Мне как обычно.

— Уезжал? — словно невзначай спросил бармен, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Тему с сотрясением у несчастного парня он решил не поднимать.

— Ага. Заказ был в Миннесоте.

Паркер замер. Стакан опустился на стойку с задержкой. Заказ? Уэйд что, проболтался?

— Э-э-э… Ясно. Впереди ещё такие командировки намечаются? — главное не показывать, что его это волнует. Так, чистое любопытство.

— Вряд ли. В тамошних барах просто отвратительный виски, а бармены ещё хуже. Любимый Нью-Йорк я больше не оставлю. Придется тебе меня терпеть, — Уэйд сел на стул перед Паркером и влил в себя алкоголь. Питер вызывал у него доверие. Он ведь уже давно мог накатать на него заяву, но не сделал этого.

— Так уж и быть, — он подлил виски и чуть улыбнулся. В следующие их встречи Питер по намёкам узнавал, где будет следующее убийство, и предотвращал их, как мог. До Уэйда всё стало потихоньку доходить. Он просчитался.

И однажды Человек-Паук попал в ловушку.

Склад казался заброшенным. Валялись пустые коробки, огромный слой пыли лежал на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Паучье чутьё вопило, что что-то не так. Питер осторожно ступал, оглядываясь, пытаясь понять, что именно. Как вдруг — какое-то неуловимое движение, и вот парень уже лежит на лопатках, а на нём восседает мужчина в красном костюме, прижимая его руки коленями к туловищу.

— Паучишка! Рад, наконец, поболтать с тобой уже на равных. Ну, знаешь, мы оба в красном, оба в облегающем, оба в масках.

Паркер просто не дышал. Он оторопел. Спасать тут было некого. Только его самого. От шока Человек-Паук даже не двигался.

— Хотя… — Дэдпул постучал указательным пальцем по губе, изображая задумчивость. — Тут через дорогу отличный бар.

Он приподнял маску до носа, а затем то же самое проделал с маской Питера, наклонился к его губам и продолжил, уже шёпотом, словно их кто-то мог услышать:  
— Ну ты знаешь. Работаешь же там. Я буду двойной виски со льдом, — поцелуй оказался крепче алкоголя.


	13. Chapter 13

В детстве Уэйд мечтал о звездах. Ему хотелось достать одну из этих прекрасных красавиц с неба и подарить своей семье, чтобы этот мягкий свет каждый день освещал дорогу и согревал сердце.

Но Уэйд вырос, родители умерли, мечта потухла. Звезды всё ещё мерцали на небе, однако Уилсон их уже не замечал. Ничего красивого он больше в них не видел. Желание поймать звезду заменилось примитивными желаниями любого человека: деньги, удача, машина покруче, дом побольше. Уэйд в этом увяз.

Питеру всегда хотелось шагнуть на Луну. С самого детства, едва отец купил ему телескоп. Каждую ночь он смотрел на небо и представлял, как родители будут им гордиться и всем говорить: «А наш Питти был на Луне!»

Его мечта сбылась. Паркер сделал заветные шаги после долгих лет упорных тренировок. И родители конечно же с гордостью всем говорили, что их сын побывал на Луне. А кто не гордился бы?

Только вот повторить Питер не смог. Случился сбой, и ракета полетела вниз с высоты десятка километров. То, что он остался жив, было чудом из чудес. «Такого просто не бывает,» — говорили все. Юный космонавт с ними не спорил. Не бывает. И то, что спустя время его лечащий врач, Уэйд Уилсон, стал называть его своей звездой с неба, тоже не бывает. И этот взгляд, полный нежности и любви, что тот ему дарил, хотя Питер и считал себя не достойным этого, сидя в коляске, видимо, тоже не бывает.

Паркеру с трудом во все это верилось.

Не бывает.

Так просто не бы-ва-ет.

И Уэйд каждый день уверял его в обратном, заставляя улыбаться и ласково шепча «моя звезда».

Нет, всё же бывает. У мечты есть такое простое и светлое свойство — исполняться.


	14. Chapter 14

Они ведь выбрали это вместе. Питер - болтливого, безумного, любящего и бессмертного Дэдпула. Уэйд - доброго, справедливого, такого сильного и смертного Человека-Паука. Они знали, на что шли. Так почему теперь так больно, Господи? Почему выстрелы, временная смерть и алкоголь не помогают? Раньше ведь срабатывало. Всегда срабатывало. Пьешь, стреляешь, и как новенький!

Почему, Питти? Почему? 

Уилсону было плевать на серебряные нити в его волосах, на морщинки в уголках глаз, на редкие боли в конечностях. Плевать.

Он любил всего Питера. Нет, до сих пор любит. Смех, улыбку, объятия, ужины на крыше по субботам, шепотом в темной ночи. Все это. 

Еще он знал, что вечности у них не будет. Не будет счастливого конца, совместной старости, спиногрызов. Не будет. И он смирился. А что еще остается? Уэйд просто наслаждался тем, что им было отведено, надеясь, что Питер наслаждается тоже.

И это безусловно было так. Питер любил наемника, даже не замечая, что делает его мягче и лучше. Только он каждый день вел отсчет. Седина - один. Морщины - два. Третьим стало ухудшение здоровья. Что ж ты, паучье чутье, подвело тогда, не предупредив, что уходить от бессмертного будет слишком тяжело? Как там писал Джон Грин? Как пластырь - сначала тяжело, а потом понимаешь, что нет ничего проще? Может, и так. Только после смерти уже не осознаешь этого. Проще или сложнее. Хорошо или плохо. Там ничего нет. Лишь отголосок жизни. 

Уэйд хотел бы довольствоваться и этим, лишь бы рядом с Питером. Но и этого у него нет. У него теперь вообще ничего нет. Целая вселенная просто выстрелила себе в голову, шепча, что любит. 

[Если любит, так какого хрена испачкал мозгами обои? Сам же их выбирал и клеить заставил.]

{Тише ты, болван. Нам все же хорошо с ним было.}

[Дааа. А эти завтраки в постель...]

{Минеты...}

[Грязные разговорчики...]

{Он же даже нас любил, представляешь? Нас никто никогда не любил.}

У Уэйда даже не было сил, чтобы заткнуть их. Просто держал тело Питера на руках, просто смотрел в его стеклянные, больше не лучившиеся теплотой карие глаза, просто ждал, остановится ли теперь его собственное сердце. 

Бьется, сволочь. Будто ничего и не было. Будто на их глазах только что не умер их мир. Регенерация теперь казалась еще большим проклятием. Стеной, которую не разрушит даже "всесильная" любовь. 

Во что же теперь верить? 

Видимо, лишь в то, что любовь разрушает больше наркотиков и пуль. Уэйд это знает. Он проверял. 

Питер проверял тоже.


	15. Chapter 15

Уэйд видел Питера таким впервые. Потерянным, разбитым, напуганным.

{Напоминаю: ему пятнадцать, он ребёнок.}

Тихо велев Жёлтому заткнуться, наемник сел с парнем рядом.

— И почему обладатель такой прекрасной задницы в трико грустит? — попытался он пошутить.

Паркер дернулся и на рефлексах выстрелил паутиной в мужчину, пригвоздив его к краю крыши, на которой они сидели. Узнал парень его явно не сразу. Пелена слез и наушники укрыли его от внешнего мира. Уилсон почувствовал себя лишним. Он ведь хотел лишь предложить съесть по тако, а тут это…

И что ему делать?

Просто так уйти он не мог. Ну, чисто теоретически мог, конечно, но остатки совести не позволяли. Уэйд знал этот взгляд — затравленный, печальный, напуганный. Это он каждый раз видит в зеркале по утрам.

Мальчишка ломается.

[Не так уж этот мальчишка и силён, как мы думали.]

Вынув один наушник из уха и прикрыв глаза, Человек-Паук дрожащим голосом, словно в горле был ком, спросил:  
— Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты на заказе, — парень тут же снова отвернулся и тайком вытер слёзы. Ему не хотелось, чтобы в момент слабости его кто-то видел. Разве не для этого он носит маску? Враги не должны видеть страх и ужас в его глазах, близкие — печаль и утомленность.

Питер Паркер любил Нью-Йорк, помогать этому городу было делом чести. Он даже в Мстители не пошёл, ибо сомневался в том, что его кто-нибудь заменил бы.

Но когда его таким видел болтливый наемник, было ещё хуже. В разы. Питер каждой клеточкой ощущал почти то же, что и Уэйд. Растерянность.

Можно прятать всё под маской, улыбкой, шуткой. Старк так и делает. Уэйд так делает. Питеру тоже никто не запрещал. Но если сам притворяешься, то чувствуешь, когда притворяется кто-то другой.

Уэйд пару секунд молчал, думая над ответом. Шутки парню не помогут — просто выстрелит паутиной и улетит, сверкая аппетитной задницей. А Уилсону этого не хотелось. Влипнет ещё в неприятности, а Старк ему потом голову открутит.

Просто неприятно.

Как и осознание того, что сказать ему нечего. Парень просто устал. От всего. В пятнадцать лет он не должен делать всего этого. Уэйд вообще смутно помнил свой подростковый период. Всё смазалось в сплошное яркое пятно. И помочь тогда было некому. Сказать ободряющие слова — некому. И ошибки посыпались одна за другой.

Паркер не имеет право совершать их. Он же Человек-Паук. Баловство с саморазрушением доломает его окончательно, сотрет в порошок.

Когда молчание затянулось, а Питер уже собрался было уйти, Уэйд взял его за запястье и рванул вверх, заставляя подняться.

Недоумевая, парень подчинился.

— Что я тут делаю? Ну, кажется, мы собирались украсть Паучка и прикончить с ним парочку тако. Ты ведь любишь тако? Все любят тако! Даже Паучки, которых ждёт недельный отдых и отчёты каждый день о снятых котах с деревьев от доброго дядюшки Дэдпула. Но акция разовая. Для приобретения полного пакета услуг доживите до восемнадцати и подарите хотя бы поцелуй.

Питер слабо улыбнулся.

Город подождет.

{Без Человека-Паука эта дыра не справится.}

— Мы с вами тоже не справимся, — пробормотал Дэдпул, впервые не ощущая на себе осуждающего взгляда.

Питер всё понимал и принимал.

Но отдавал намного чаще. Всё, что у него было. В основном себя. Иногда это граничило с вырыванием сердца из груди.

Но Уэйд не даст этому случиться. Сердце Питера Паркера лишь его, и никому он его разбить не позволит. И уж какому-то городу тем более.


	16. Chapter 16

Алкоголь лился рекой, музыка не смолкала, стриптизерши не спешили заканчивать танцевать, а шуточки, что мальчишник — последний день свободы Уэйда, не смолкали. Отвечать им на это тем, что только Питер и дал ему почувствовать вкус свободы, он не стал. Потому что слишком сопливо. Потому что Уэйд не девица. Потому что… а вдруг кто-нибудь из его друзей захочет проверить это на собственной шкуре? Нет уж, спасибо, Питер принадлежит только ему и никому больше. Ну, еще малость своим родителям — Тони и Стиву. Но на этом всё. Больше он не был готов делить Питера с кем-нибудь ещё.

Кто-то из друзей что-то крикнул девушке, что крутилась у шеста, а остальные рассмеялись. Из-за громкой музыки и почти трёх бутылок алкоголя Уэйд не сразу понял, о чём идёт речь. До него дошло, что происходит, лишь когда стриптизёрша села на его колени и стала исполнять своеобразный танец. Руки её изредка скользили по его груди, торсу и ногам. Уэйд расслабился, позволяя себе получать от этого удовольствие.

От девушки пахло цитрусами, и мужчина невольно вспомнил, как Питер однажды облил его в кафе апельсиновым соком. Парень, на тот момент работающий официантом, нёс поднос с напитками, ловко лавируя между столиками, пока какой-то оболтус не сделал ему подножку. Стакан разбился, брызнув осколками, а сок разукрасил белую футболку Уэйда. Орал тогда Уэйд не на Питера, который выглядел несчастным и напуганным, а на мелкого гадёныша, мамаша которого ни на что не обращала внимания и щебетала по телефону. Так Питер и Уэйд и познакомились. А какое-то время спустя ещё и пообещали друг другу, что если заведут детей, то приложат все усилия, чтобы те выросли хорошими людьми. Но в тайне каждый из них был немного благодарен тому мальчику — без его "помощи" они не заметили бы друг друга.

Друзья свистели, смеялись и что-то выкрикивали; девушка вилась на нём ужом, стараясь ненавязчиво облапать; Уэйд думал о Питере.

_Питер._

— Как думаете, у его Питера там тоже так весело? — спросил кто-то из их компании. Уэйд так и не понял, кто. Но стоило ему об этом подумать, как стриптизёрша едва не полетела на пол, а мужчина вскочил.

Ладно, Уэйд ещё мог позволить Питеру выпить. Он мог позволить ему потанцевать с друзьями. Но что если кто-то заказал ему стриптизёршу? Причём грудастую и с задницей-дирижаблем?

Вот этого допускать было нельзя.

Ревность отключила мозг Уэйда. Под недовольные возгласы компании он выбежал из клуба, оставив там куртку, в которой были деньги и мобильный. Когда Уэйд сел в такси, кто-то из друзей едва успели впихнуть ему сотню баксов. Он положил бумажку на приборную панель и велел водителю гнать к их дому, назвав адрес. За эти пятнадцать минут, что Уэйд ехал в такси, он, кажется, успел протрезветь.

Его мысли занимала такая картина: на коленях Питера сидит привлекательная девушка, а Питер восхищённо на неё смотрит, и кольцо с пальца летит куда подальше. Это ему не нравилось. Очень-очень не нравилось.

Когда машина остановилась у нужного подъезда, Уэйд пулей вылетел из неё, даже не закрыв дверь. На пятый этаж он бежал по лестнице, забыв про лифт. В его голове выдуманный Питер и выдуманная стриптизёрша уже вовсю трахались на кровати. На их с Уэйдом кровати.

Утруждать себя стуком в дверь или нажатием на кнопки звонка Уэйд не стал. Просто достал из-под коврика запасной ключ и ворвался в квартиру. Красный, растрепанный, тяжело дышащий он ввёл парней в недоумение. Но еще больше вопросов Уэйд вызвал, когда он вбежал в гостиную и выкрикнул:  
— Ну? И где она?!

Нэд с открытым ртом смотрел на мужчину, так и не взяв нужную деталь лего, а Питер держал стакан апельсинового сока, а с его рта свисал кусок пиццы, которую он так и не надкусил. Ни толпы друзей, ни громкой музыки, ни алкоголя. И, что самое главное, — никакой стриптизерши. Только Нэд, лего, пицца и сок. Во взгляде Питера Уэйд прочитал «какого хрена ты творишь, чувак?». И рассмеялся.

— Кто — она? — Нэд ничего не жевал и не пил, поэтому спросил первым.

— Это уже не важно, — Уэйд упал на колени перед сидящем на полу и офигевающем Питером и крепко обнял парнишку. — Люблю тебя, Питти.

Ему нужно было это сказать. Потому что, чёрт возьми, где он ещё найдёт такого прекрасного ангела, который готов будет связать с ним свою жизнь?


	17. Chapter 17

И ещё один последний штрих…

Готово.

Уэйд довольно оглядел проделанную работу и стал кидать баллончики с краской в сумку. На одну из главных улиц Бруклина со стены теперь поглядывал глаз. Радужка была наполовину голубой, наполовину карей; белок был пронизан сетью воспалённых капилляров; из уголка текла кровавая слеза. Уэйд мысленно назвал это взглядом человечества. Искусство.

Только вот полиция его взглядов не разделяла. Послышался свист и приказ оставаться на месте. Ага, так Уэйд их и послушался. Закинул сумку на плечо, не успев её застегнуть, и рванул. Он без труда оторвался от преследования, потому что полицейские явно переели пончиков. Но потом госпожа Фортуна показала ему средний палец.

Уэйд врезался в парня. Баллончики с оглушительным для него грохотом посыпались на тротуар. Незнакомец к великому удивлению Уэйда не стал кричать, ругаться и покрывать его матом, а извинился и помог ему всё собрать. Уэйду даже стало жалко парня — он оказался не в то время не в том месте, потому что полицейские застали их, держащими в руках баллончики с краской. Незнакомец был слишком в шоке, поэтому «очнулся» только тогда, когда они уже сидели в полицейской машине и ехали в участок.

— Хэй, какого чёрта? Почему ты не сказал им, что я ничего не сделал?

Уэйд пожал плечами. А действительно — почему? Не успел среагировать? Возможно. Только на Уэйда это не похоже.

— Скажи им! — зашипел «счастливчик».

— Что сказать, конфетка? — хмыкнул он.

— Что я не виновен! И не зови меня так.

— А как мне тебя звать? — полюбопытствовал Уэйд.

— Никак не зови, — он скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну хорошо, конфетка, — хмыкнул мужчина.

— Питер. Зови меня Питер, — не выдержал он. От прозвища, что дал ему Уэйд, у него по коже пробегали мурашки.

— Хорошо, Питер. Или лучше Питти? Так вот, Питти, я Уэйд. И я хочу спросить тебя, Питти, почему ты сам им не скажешь, что ничего такого не делал? — он ухмыльнулся.

Питер пару раз открыл и закрыл рот. Его объяснение было бредовым. Но потом он всё же сказал:  
— Потому что в фильмах и сериалах копы никогда не верят этим словам. Вот.

После этих слов на щеках Питера расцвёл румянец, а Уэйд рассмеялся:  
— Тогда с чего вдруг они поверят мне?

— Тихо! — гаркнул один из полицейских.

Смех оборвался.

— Послушайте, мистер, я знаю, что всё выглядело так, будто я собирался что-то нарисовать, но я лишь помог этому человеку собрать краску. Я ничего противозаконного не делал.

— Ага, конечно. Не возникай, малец, и сиди молча.

Питер больше не осмелился заговорить и посмотрел на Уэйда, одними губами произнеся «я же тебе говорил».

До участка они доехали в молчании.

***

— Значит так, либо платите штраф, либо сидите тут трое суток, — лениво известил коп.

Питер впал в ступор. Отдать последние деньги, которые должны были пойти на лекарства для тёти Мэй, или просидеть три дня в обществе наркоманов и проституток, от чего у тёти Мэй запросто может случиться инфаркт? Выбор слишком сложный. Уэйд в это время сидел на стуле, вытянув ноги и прислонившись головой к стене. Он просто ждал своей очереди, чтобы оплатить штраф.

— Я заплачу, — Питер тяжело сглотнул. Он прикинул, что если найдёт ещё одну работу, то сможет купить лекарства. Но это только в теории.

Опустошив свой бумажник и поставив нужные подписи, расстроенный Питер собрался уходить, но на пару секунд затормозил возле Уэйда.

— Тебе это вряд ли интересно, но сейчас я отдал свои последние деньги. Они должны были пойти на лекарства для моей тёти. Теперь я не могу быть уверен даже в том, доживёт ли она до весны. Надеюсь, ты собой доволен.

Уэйд успел заметить, что по щекам парня бежали слёзы, когда он уходил. Проводив парня взглядом, он перегнулся через стол и прошептал:  
— Даю сверху ещё двести баксов за адрес Питера Паркера.

***

Питер надеялся, что Уэйда он больше никогда не увидит и ничего о нём не услышит. Надежды его не оправдались.

Через пару дней после их встречи Питер нашёл в почтовом ящике свёрток. В пакете лежали деньги и записка.

«Надеюсь, этого хватит на лекарства. Вот теперь я собой доволен.»

Денег хватило на полный курс лечения.

***

Питеру стоило огромных усилий найти адрес Уэйда Уилсона. И вот теперь, стоя у двери и не решаясь нажать на звонок, он вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать. Но едва он успел сбежать, дверь перед ним распахнулась.

— Так и будешь тут стоять?

— Ну, лестничная клетка у тебя очень уютная, — он огляделся. Пустые пивные бутылки, сигареты, обёртки и прочий мусор украшали подъезд.

— О да. Жил бы тут, да квартиру девать некуда, — Уэйд усмехнулся. — Что хотел?

— Сказать спасибо. Тётя почти выздоровела. И я верну всё, как только смогу. Обещаю. Тебе всё сразу принести, или я могу отдавать по частям? С собой у меня только три сотни, — он полез за деньгами.

— Не надо, Питти. Мне твои деньги не нужны. Если это всё, то я пойду дальше дрочить на твой светлый лик.

Питер покраснел.

— О, а вот и новый материал для фантазий, — Уэйд прислонился плечом к дверному косяку.

— Эм… Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал, — пробормотал Питер, а потом чуть увереннее заявил: — Я не могу просто забить на то, что ты сделал. Может, я тогда могу хоть как-то тебя отблагодарить?

— Свидание.

— Идёт.

— Жди послания, — он слегка надавил на кончик его носа подушечкой пальца и скрылся за дверью.

В конце концов, решил Питер, свидание ни к чему не обязывает. Да и Уэйд заинтриговал своими последними словами. «Жди послания». Каким будет это послание?

***

После трехдневного пребывания в неведении и предвкушении Питер всё же получает послание. Под его окнами на асфальте краской были выведены адрес и время. Питер сразу понял, что с Уэйдом будет весело.

И он не ошибся.

За первым свиданием последовало второе, третье, пятнадцатое и так далее. И каждый раз Уэйд писал дату и место встречи на стенах или на асфальте перед домом Питера. Вся улица негодовала, а Питер каждый раз чувствовал, что влюбленность, а затем и любовь к Уэйду только крепла.

***

Спустя два года после их встречи на стене, рядом с тем самым глазом, появился новый рисунок. Кольцо с огромным бриллиантом и надпись в облачке _«Питти, выйдешь за меня?»_. Спустя день рядом пристроился ответ, тоже выведенный краской.

_«Да»_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Сумеречные охотники".

Джейс закатил глаза на очередной комментарий о заднице Питера Паркера. Уэйд осушил две бутылки виски и теперь чуть ли не в стихах кричал о том, какой Питер охуенный, какая у него охуенная задница, какие у него охуенные глаза, и как охуенно смотрелись бы его губки на члене Уэйда. М-да, не для этого Джейс приглашал друга в бар. У него вообще-то тоже были проблемы. Он уже почти неделю не мог придумать, что подарить Саймону на День рождения, а ведь времени оставалось всего ничего. Вообще-то Саймон, конечно, говорил, что ему ничего не нужно, но Джейс не мог оставить его без подарка. Причем особенного подарка. Минет он уже внёс в мысленный список, строчкой ниже располагался первый выпуск комикса о Супермене.

— Как думаешь, он очень тугой? — вздохнул Уэйд, подперев подбородок рукой и устремив мечтательный взор куда-то в стену, утыканную ножами, заляпанную пивом и украшенную одной единственной картиной с каким-то портретом моряка, которому уже много чего успели пририсовать и приписать.

— Я об этом вообще стараюсь не думать, — буркнул Джейс. — Своих забот полно. И вообще, раз так хочешь трахнуть Питера, то возьми и трахни. Не разводи сопли.

— Питти не станет трахаться не по любви. Он слишком правильный, чтобы встречаться с наёмником и убийцей. Это твой Саймон может заглушить совесть и закрыть глаза на подобное ради тебя, а Питер такого не сделает, — очередной стакан оказался опустошен, а Уэйд уронил голову в ладони. — Я, блять, как школьница влюблённая, ей-богу.

— Ну эй, хватит нюни распускать, — Джейс стукнул друга кулаком в плечо. Синяк явно останется дня на три минимум. — Просто действуй. Ты ведь всегда так делаешь. Мне вот сначала тоже казалось, что ботан в очках просто случайно зашёл в этот бар, поэтому на моё предложение познакомиться треснет меня скейтом по голове и убежит, а теперь, как видишь, мы с ним носим кольца на безымянных пальцах, — он взглянул на своё кольцо и улыбнулся. Сразу вспомнился счастливая улыбка Саймона, когда Джейс встал перед ним на одно колено. Вот тогда он по голове скейтом получил, но вышло это случайно — Сай на радостях махнул рукой, в которой была доска. Нос у Джейса теперь был немного кривоват.

Уэйд положил голову на стол, в чистоте которого приходилось сомневаться, и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

— Уилсон, не спать! Я не стану тащить тебя до дома, — Джейс пытался растормошить друга, но это было бесполезно. — Зараза, — тихо выдохнул он и стал заказывать такси.

***

Вечер субботы был прекрасным. Джейс подарил Саймону приставку и кучу новых игр, так что он с Питером наигрался до головных болей. Теперь парни валялись на огромном разложенном диване: Питер лег и положил голову на колени Уэйда, а Джейс — на колени Саймона. Они все вместе смотрели Звёздные войны и ели попкорн. Джейс считал это ерундой, но глядя на то, как Саймон восторженно следит за событиями на экране, невольно улыбался. Он полностью понимал слова Уэйда про влюблённую школьницу. Но Саймон, чёрт возьми, явно стоил того, чтобы показывать и свою мягкую сторону.

— Питти, твой ротик слишком близко к Уэйду-младшему и не занят делом. А у нас на такую близость, знаешь ли, рефлекс, — Уэйд поежился, ухмыляясь.

— Ага, — просто ответил Питер и не сдвинулся с места.

Саймон уже было открыл рот, чтобы отмочить что-нибудь в подобном духе, но Джейс прервал его:  
— Только попробуй, Эрондейл, и десерт ограничится тортом.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, — пробурчал Саймон.

Джейс хмыкнул и ответил ему фразой из фильма:  
— Я знаю.


	19. Chapter 19

«О нет!» — мелькает мысль в голове Питера.

**«О да!»**  — восклицают голоса в голове Уэйда.

Дэдпул «эффектно» выплывает из-за ящиков. Его движения какие-то странные, словно Уэйд — поломанная кукла. На деле же он просто пытается идти как в замедленном действии. Уэйд просто уверен, что после такого Питер уж точно спустит штаны и встанет перед ним раком.

— Ты выглядишь, как придурок, — предположения и мечты Уэйда разбиваются о жестокую реальность. Ну ничего, такое с ним и раньше случалось.

— Паучишка! Надеемся, ты не надел сегодня трусишки! — весело выкрикивает Уэйд.

**«О как мы зарифмовали!»**

_«По-моему, он не впечатлен.»_

«Да нет, он просто слишком восхищен, чтобы что-то сказать.»

Пока Уэйд спорит с голосами в голове, Питер пытается незаметно свалить. Но Дэдпул на то и Дэдпул, что провести его не так легко.

— Куда это наш Паучишка-без-трусишек намылился? Неужели мы зря принимали ванну и брились? — тут Уэйд заржал. — Понимаешь, брились! Ну типа у меня щетины нет и быть не может, а Жёлтый и Белый вообще бестелесные! Брились! — он ржет ещё громче и хлопает себя по колену.

Питер порывается назвать его психом, прыгнуть с крыши и полететь домой на паутине, но его невольно цепляет этот цирк.

— Да, _вы_ зря брились. _Вам_ сегодня не перепадет, — фыркает он, скрещивает руки на груди и чуть склоняет голову на бок.

Отказ ничуть не смущает Уэйда.

— Тогда предлагаю альтернативу. Съедим по хот-догу. Там тоже сосиски и булочки. И их тоже можно попробовать, — он играет бровями, хотя под маской этого не видно.

— Поработай над подкатами. Вдруг тебе попался бы не такой терпеливый и любящий хот-доги парень?

— Нас бы это огорчило, но не остановило, — с готовностью отвечает Уэйд.

— Ладно, пошли уже. Я всё равно голоден, — бурчит Питер. Нельзя ведь показывать, что он рад этому приглашению.

***

Каким-то образом Уэйду удаётся раскрутить Питера на ещё пять таких почти-свиданий.

Сейчас они сидят в квартире Уэйда, уплетают хот-доги и смотрят дешёвый боевик.

— Ну кто так стреляет?! Он бы сначала по банкам попробовал попалить, а то позорит честное имя наемного убийцы! — возмущается Уэйд и кидает в телевизор пустой пластиковый стаканчик из-под пива.

— Да ладно тебе, — миролюбиво бормочет Питер. — Не думаю, что у актёра или студии хватило денег на курсы стрельбы. Даже кровь у них, кажется, из кетчупа.

Его киноляпы не особо волновали. Всё внимание Питера привлекала лишь ладонь Уэйда, медленно ползущая вверх по его бедру. Надо бы, наверное, скинуть её. Надо бы, наверное, остановить Уэйда. Но он молчит и ничего не делает. Ждёт, что будет дальше. Почти у самого паха Уэйд замирает.

— Переключим эту дрянь, пока я не нашёл этого актёришку и не намотал его кишки ему же на нос, — Уэйд переключает канал и натыкается на клип. Питер прислушивается к словам.

_You’re in love with a psycho,  
And there’s nothing you can do about it,  
You’re never gonna be without it._*

Песня ещё никогда не казалась ему такой чертовски правдивой.

*Ты влюблён в психопата  
И ничего с этим не поделаешь,  
Ты никогда не избавишься от этой любви.  
 _Kasabian - You're in love with a psycho_


	20. Chapter 20

_There’s something about the way that you always see the pretty view_  
_Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless_  
_And still you, still you want me_  
_I got no innocence, faith ain’t no privilege_  
_I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts_  
_And still you, still you want me_

Уэйд никогда не поймёт, почему этот самый солнечный, добрый и прекрасный человек на свете до сих пор рядом с ним. После всех ссор, драк и предательств. Он смотрит в его карие глаза, переводит взгляд на лёгкую улыбку, пробегается по шее вниз, к ключицам, и больше не смеет взглянуть выше. Поступил в университет мечты, зовёт с собой, обещает сказочное «долго и счастливо». С ним, с Уэйдом. В горле ком. Просто случайно вспомнил, как проебал все их деньги на стриптизёрш. Взгляд Питера тогда говорил больше, чем слова, резал по живому, но Уэйду было как-то плевать — алкоголь и травка всё ещё туманили его разум и путали мысли. Он тогда просто отмахнулся и завалился в кровать, притянув Питера к себе, зарывшись в его волосы и что-то пробормотав об охренительном запахе его тела. Даже не заметил, что Питер всю ночь не спал и просто лежал неподвижно, пока рука Уэйда собственнически прижимала его к нему.

Снова спрашивает: «Ну что, едешь?» В этом вопросе столько надежды и волнения. Даже дрожит слегка. Теперь мозг услужливо выуживает из памяти день, когда Питер попал в больницу с переломом, потому что Уэйд в очередной раз устроил в ванной на кафеле потоп и не вытер за собой воду, хотя его просили об этом сотню раз. Тогда он, кажется, даже не удосужился оторваться от гулянки с друзьями и приехать. И Питер снова ничего не говорил, ни о чём не просил. Хотя ссор по поводу грязной посуды стало больше. В итоге Питер психанул и купил на последние деньги посудомойку, потому что не хотелось умереть под завалами немытых тарелок и чашек.

«У меня что-то на шее?» Питер отворачивается к зеркалу, а Уэйд мотает головой и переводит взгляд на окно. Как-то по его вине Питер чуть не отправился из него в полёт. Проводил очередную генеральную уборку, стёкла мыл, а Уэйду взбрело в голову подшутить — подкрался и резко заорал. Питер шуганулся и еле-еле успел ухватиться за оконную раму. Оказалось, что это больно — когда тебя бьют мокрой тряпкой.

И Господи-Боже, он бы всё отдал, чтобы эти косяки оказались единственным, но их там просто хуева туча, целый жужжащий рой, который в последнее время стал жалить задницу совести Уэйда.

«Я не еду».

Это кажется разумным, правильным. Ему нет места в блестящем будущем Питера. У него будет красавица-жена, пять спиногрызов и как раз-таки «долго и счастливо», пока его в белых тапочках не вынесут вперёд ногами. Уэйд вряд ли придёт на похороны — скорее всего подохнет тридцатью годами раньше где-нибудь в подворотне. Он так живо представляет эту картину, что в сердце болезненно колет. Не из-за хренового конца на грязном асфальте, а потому что понимает, что никогда не будет достоин и дня, прожитого с Питером в браке. Даже предложение делать не имеет права — согласится ведь, дурачок такой, жизнь пустит по пизде.

Питер резко отворачивается от зеркала и с губ срывается тихое «почему?». А действительно, Уэйд, почему? Ни постоянной работы, ни нормального жилья, ни друзей, ни родных. Что держит в этой дыре? Питер? Так он уезжает, с собой зовёт. Часто уходящая в загул совесть настойчиво шипит об отсутствии у Уэйда прав на будущее Питера. И он с этим соглашается, только испортит ведь всё.

А он всё ждет ответа.

Приходится подбирать правильные слова, чего Уэйд совершенно не умеет. Так их из-за этого чуть не упекли на пару дней за решётку вместе с наркоманами и проститутками. Он не может вспомнить ни одного случая, когда помог бы Питеру, оказал ему поддержку, хотя бы показал, что он рядом. Не человек, а один сплошной косяк. Зато в голове одна за другой всплывают картинки, на которых Питер раз за разом вытаскивает его из дерьма, хотя сам вязнет в нём по самую макушку. Почему-то нежные чувства к нему у Уэйда появлялись лишь ранним утром, когда он просыпался, потому что Питер в очередной раз закинул на него руку или ногу. Лишь в последнее время он стал вглядываться в его лицо и замечать на юношеском лице намечающиеся морщинки.

«Так почему? Бросаешь меня? Просто ты сам говорил, что отношения на расстоянии — полное наебалово».

Уэйд усмехается и легонько бьёт его по губам.

«Негоже такому хорошему мальчугану ругаться, мамочка будет злиться». Питер закатывает глаза и тыкает Уэйда в бок. «Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня только тётя».

Знает. И это ещё одна причина, почему Уэйд не должен соглашаться — Питеру и так пришлось несладко. И Уэйд уже приготовил правильный ответ, который точно будет беспроигрышным, но вот Питер берёт его за руку, и он сдаётся.

«Шутка, Питти. Куда ж ты без меня? Пропадёшь ведь».

Уэйду буквально _больно_ видеть то, как Питер обрадовался и засиял.

_Не за-слу-жил._

Приходится пообещать себе перестать быть таким раздолбаем. Уэйд, конечно, по-другому жить не умеет, но он постарается. Душу продаст, обе почки, убьёт президента, построит машину времени из ниток и булавки, только если Питер попросит. А ещё он будет каждую ночь молиться всем богам, даже макаронному монстру, чтобы на утро просыпаться и чувствовать, что Питер всё ещё тут, рядом с ним.

_Oh, I always let you down_  
_You’re shattered on the ground_  
_But still I find you there_  
_Next to me_  
_And oh, stupid things I do_  
_I’m far from good, it’s true_  
_But still I find you_  
_Next to me, next to me…_

*

Imagine Dragons - Next to me


	21. Chapter 21

Питер лежал на пляже и потягивал через трубочку безалкогольный коктейль, украшенный зонтиком и долькой апельсина. Он просил Уэйда принести ему холодное пиво, но он принёс ЭТО. Отправлять его в бар ещё раз стало лень, и Питер решил не возмущаться. Только поправил съехавшие на кончик носа солнцезащитные очки и снова лёг. Солнце и ветер ласкали солоноватую после купания в море кожу, на губах играла блаженная улыбка, а мысли плавали где-то далеко. Ему было хорошо. Просто до одурения. Человек-Паук наслаждался долгожданным отпуском, Мстители справятся без него.

Идиллию нарушил Уэйд, который с радостным возгласом вывалил из детского пластикового ведерка с рисунком Человека-Паука Питеру на колени гору ракушек. Видимо, этим же ведерком он что-то лепил, потому что на его коленях была ещё и куча песка.

— И что это? — он лишь приподнял бровь. Питер не хотел сейчас кричать и швыряться в Уэйда песком, он был сама невозмутимость.

— Мой тебе дар! Отобрал у Посейдона. Нравится? Давай сделаем тебе из них лифчик? Я готов даже сам этим заняться! — Уэйд даже начал выкладывать ракушки на его груди. Питер лениво за этим наблюдал.

— Обойдусь, пожалуй. Но дома можешь рамку ими украсить, в которой будет фотка с отдыха, — он великодушно предложил пойти на компромисс, хотя ещё неделю назад, будучи в Нью-Йорке, предложил бы Уэйду запихать эти ракушки себе в задницу.

Уэйд помотал головой, широко улыбаясь. Кажется, от морской воды его кожа стала чуть лучше. Но Питер пока точно сказать не мог.

— Я их собирал конкретно с этой целью, рыбонька моя. Не шевелись! Я сфотографирую и потом их так же склею, — Уэйд достал телефон, который был весь в песке и сделал фото «лифчика». — А давай ты его сейчас паутиной залепишь? А? Ну пожалуйста!

Питер отрицательно покачал головой и с шумом допил коктейль через трубочку, убрав стакан на столик.

— Нет, Уэйд. И где твоя кепка? Напечет ещё, солнечный удар получишь, а мне тебя до номера тащить потом.

В такие моменты Питеру казалось, что он приехал на отдых не с парнем, а с ребёнком.

— Чайка унесла.

Питер краем глаза заметил торчащий из песка козырек.

— А это что?

— Где? — Уэйд завертел головой.

— Да вон же, из кучки песка торчит, — он кивком указал.

— Ничего не вижу, рыбка. Должно быть, ты перегрелся. Надо тебя охладить.

И прежде чем Питер успел хоть как-то возразить (он уже понял, к чему Уэйд клонил), его закинули на плечо и с радостным хохотом потащили к воде. С громким плеском и проклятиями в сторону Уэйда он в считанные секунды оказался под волной, а Уэйд стоял рядом и ржал, стряхивая с ладони кусок водоросли. После последовала водная битва. Один топил другого, в радиусе пяти метров бушевали брызги, а смех и пошлые шуточки относило ветром и волнами к берегу.

Закат они встречали вместе, на берегу. Голос Питера снова не смолкал. Но на этот раз мешался со стонами.


End file.
